Christopher Gaccione
, |death = |hidep = |race=Caucasian |gender=Male |height=5'10" |hair=Brown |eyes=Dark Brown |skin=White |hidec= |family =Michael Gaccione Patrica Gaccione Anthony Gaccione Joseph Gaccione Sandra Coleman Rudolph LoGazzo |affiliation=Gaccione Crime Family |hideg= |businesses=Fencer. |vehicles=2008 Mercedes Benz SW221}} Christopher Gaccione is a 28 year old Italian-American businessman known to government officials as Joseph Gaccione's nephew. Christopher is currently believed to be an associate of the Gaccione Crime Family, working as their legal cover to money launder their illegally gained assets. Christopher is currently in a romantic relationship with Sandra Coleman. Detailed History Early Life Christopher was born in and raised in the district to Michael and Patrica Gaccione. The family lived a modest life due to Christopher's father, Michael. He leaned towards the illegal side of life and tended for his family, vouching he would not allow Christopher to enter such a life under his ruling. Christopher was raised in the atmosphere of organized crime. He swore to himself he would not work a nine to five job. As once stated in the movie , Christopher did not wish to live like a "dead beat" civilian. Christopher followed his fathers and uncles footsteps. He eventually moved on to college after being advised to do so by his family, studying business. After having graduated there, Christopher left and drafted to Los Santos with his uncle, Joseph Gaccione. Los Santos Involvement in Organized Crime Christopher arrived to Los Santos shortly after his uncle Joseph Gaccione had. Christopher immediatly purchased a suite in the East Vinewood region and visited his uncle to borrow a loan. Joseph gave Christopher a loan of sixty thousand dollars without question and allowed Christopher to purchase a garage with an office inside. Christopher began to sell stolen items that Rudolph LoGazzo's men supplied him with and made a modest fortune. All the mean while, Christopher went to Donny's Pizza Parlor located in Idlewood. He then met Sandra Coleman, a young and aspiring Detective for the Los Santos Police Department. The two immediatly sparked interest for each other and found themselves on the beach shortly after, endulging in a relationship like bonding. Shortly after their relationship began, the lobby attendant striked Sandra for thinking that she had cheated on him, when infact she had stood him up for Christopher instead. Instantly angered, Christopher struck the lobby attendant with a series of punches and sent him to the floor in a matter of seconds. Christopher was then led into Sandra's apartment where she began to wrap his wounded knuckles up. A thump was heard at the door and Michael Donnacosta, a young hoodlum had broken into the apartment. He was in the midst of stealing items when Christopher elbowed him to the side of the head and the two engaged in a fist fight. Christopher gained the upper hand and led him out of the apartment only to toss him down the stairs. A confused and scared Christopher phoned his mafia mentor, Rudolph LoGazzo. Rudolph arrived with Donald Pazzano and Thomas Cicci. They took Michael Donnacosta and drove out to the country side where they put him six feet under, ultimately Christopher owed his life to the Saint Joseph Street Crew without knowing it. Rudolph was quick to call in this favor and began to use Christopher's business skills to launder the organizations money. Sandra Coleman Sandra and Christopher met in Donny's Pizza Parlor located in Idlewood. Christopher asked if he could take a seat in the same booth as her and she reluctantly agreed. The two ate with each other before heading to the beach, where they spent several hours wandering about and indulging in a relationship like bond. After roaming the beach much more, Christopher drove Sandra home after noting her number. The next day the two met up and began to drag more of a liking to each other. Ultimately, the relationship grew until the point where the two moved in with each other. Sandra left her job in the Los Santos Police Department's Detective Bureau and settled for a job in government. As of now, the two are currently dating. Category:Italian-American Category:Mafia Category:Mobsters Category:Character Category:Criminals Category:La Cosa Nostra